The invention relates generally to stands that mount to columnar members such as trees or poles, and more particularly to a stand that mounts on and can orbit 360xc2x0 about the columnar member to which it is mounted while a user is sitting on the stand.
Hunters use tree stands to position themselves at an elevated position on a tree. These stands can be semi-permanently constructed and attached to a tree. Portable tree stands have also been developed for attachment to a tree trunk only when one is hunting. Such portable tree stands are typically configured to xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d a tree""s trunk. As is well known in the art, climbing tree stands generally have an upper member and a lower member that are used together to climb the tree and that provide a sitting and standing support, respectively, once a desired elevation is achieved.
The problem with existing tree stands is a hunter""s field of view and/or shooting angle is limited to the position of the stand""s sitting and standing supports, and/or the position that the hunter can contort his body. Further, in an effort to see or shoot at extreme angles, the hunter could loose his balance and fall from the tree stand. While some portable tree stands provide a rotatable seat, the seat""s position is still fixed relative to the tree so that the tree trunk (to which the stand is mounted) can still obscure a hunter""s view and/or shooting angle when the seat is pivoted towards the tree trunk. Thus, once again, the hunter may have to contort his body in a manner that makes him vulnerable to losing his balance leading to a bad shot or a fall from the tree stand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stand for mounting to a columnar member such as a tree trunk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stand that can orbit about a columnar member to which it is mounted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable stand that can be used to climb a columnar member, mount to the columnar member at a desired elevation, and orbit about the columnar member under the control of a user supported by the stand.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a stand is provided for use with a columnar member such as a pole or a tree. A track is mounted to the columnar member such that the track at least substantially encircles the columnar member. A seat is mounted to the track for movement thereon. A platform is mounted to the columnar member beneath the seat. The platform""s mounting is such that it prevents movement thereof about the columnar member when a downward force is applied to the platform, and allows movement thereof about the columnar member when a lifting force is applied to the platform. The seat and platform are moved in concert with one another about the columnar member by a user sitting on the seat with his feet resting on the platform. Each of the track""s mounting and platform""s mounting can be constructed for climbing the columnar member.